Insatisfacción
by SpaceSonic
Summary: Advertencia: LEMON La pregunta cayó como agua fría, haciendo que se pusiera de pie frente a L. Sentía el rostro caliente, mientras que la ira se arrastraba por su garganta. Entre todas las personas de este mundo, es L, a quién le viene a importar su vida sexual. Este maldito, aún guardaba cartas bajo la manga.


**Disclaimer:**

Death Note no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, tendría mucho porno.

Esto ocurre después del incidente de Yotsuba. Oh si! aquel tiempo oscuro.

Está mal escrito, pero el amor -y el porno- le sobra.

Mencioné que tenía porno?... Púes lo tiene.

LxLight, de qué otra manera, si no. Ah! y es porno gay.

OneShot, por qué no me da para más. La vida es triste.

 **Insatisfacción**

 **"Durante aquellos dos o tres segundos de descanso recomponían sus sentidos y sus almas"**

 **Hijo de Satanás**

 **Charles Bukowski**

Estaba cansado, tan cansado, no de una manera figurativa, era un cansancio literal que tenía impregnado en el cuerpo, hasta podía sentir, que si ese cansancio tuviese alguna clase de aroma. Su cuerpo llenaría la sala en dónde se encontraban, hasta sofocar a todos quienes estuviesen presentes. Sofocarlos, de la misma manera en la que le estaba sofocando a él.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que había recuperado sus recuerdos, y casi se asombró a si mismo de su magnifica eficiencia y que tan bien había jugado sus cartas, deseaba poder contárselo al mundo, porqué esa proeza era tan grande, qué sólo podía proceder de alguien como el. Pero la realidad era otra y debía callar, mantener y elevar aún más su magnificencia demostrando humildad y abnegación, para llegado el momento dar la estocada final, para erguirse sobre su enemigo y verlo caer, sin poder levantarse jamás.

Debía ser paciente, debía mantener la calma y jugar un tiempo más el papel que así mismo se había encomendado. Debía ser el mejor amigo y confidente, del hombre que más despreciaba en el mundo, del único ser capaz de interferir entre el y su reinado absoluto, su ascensión al trono de la humanidad. Entre el y su nuevo mundo. Un mundo que le había costado tanto esfuerzo y trabajo conseguir. Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo y quitarse a este hombre de encima, sólo necesitaba fingir un poco más.

La noche avanzaba con lentitud, pero las noches al lado de L siempre eran lentas, llenas de problemas y caprichos del hombre, quién se revolcaba en sus dulces, en los montones de azúcar que consumía como si fuera un adicto, incapaz de rehabilitarse. Este hombre insomne siempre lo llevaba al borde de su carácter, lo arrastraba hasta el borde del colapso, tanto mental como físico y hacía que su mente deambulara en corrientes de pensamiento sin sentido, por detalles absurdos y poco relevantes... Lo hacía perderse de maneras extrañas. Se sentía doblegado, y eso, secretamente era lo que más odiaba de L. La forma en la qué sin ningún esfuerzo hacía que él, El gran Dios del nuevo mundo, hiciera las cosas que no quería hacer, además de rogar por las cuales eran básicas para cualquier ser humano. Light realmente odiaba a L.

Después de observar el anodino reloj que se encontraba en la pared, y fijarse atentamente en si esa era la hora real, y no era un engaño de sus cansados ojos, ayudados por la precaria iluminación de la habitación, la cual constaba solamente por el brillo de las pantallas. Se dio por vencido y como ya era costumbre del último tiempo, se dispuso a hablar con su acompañante, quién jugueteaba con terrones de azúcar sobre la consola de mandos, entre el teclado y las hojas sueltas de los informes.

Light ladeó la cabeza y suspiró calladamente, mientras observaba el perfil de L, mientras hacía, como tantas veces en el último tiempo una nota mental de lo extraño de su persona, de el cómo una persona puede ser persona y parecer todo menos eso. El cabello enmarañado, la ropa carente de todo, la postura, su piel pálida, que rayaba lo insano y esas enormes bolsas bajos sus ojos. A veces con sólo verlo entendía el porqué este tipo no salía a la calle ni se dejaba ver, quizás L también era conciente de que era algo parecido a una persona o quizás sólo el reflejo de una, con exuberante inteligencia, a cambio de una total falta de humanidad y empatía. Algo qué no puede ser visto, por gente simple. Algo digno de ser llamado "Monstruo".

Por un momento sintió como las palabras que iba a pronunciar se desvanecían en algún lugar entre las tazas de té rebosantes de azúcar y los terrones olvidados cerca del teclado. Volvió la cara y vio su tenue reflejo en una de las pantallas y sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda al notar su ojos cansados y con leves bolsas, y su piel pálida, carente de la su propia esencia. El aire por un momento se enrareció, y aun qué no fuera verdad de alguna manera se sintió como si L hubiera traspasado parte de si mismo en el, como un espejo, como una maldición, como una nueva forma de doblegarle y de decirle que la victoria jamás sería suya... Odiaba tanto a L, porqué hasta sin quererlo se metía en su mente como una enfermedad purulenta, que reptaba y se apoderaba de su espíritu, como algo invencible, como la blasfemia que era.

A pesar de todo, decidió hablar.

\- Ryuzaki, ya es de madrugada, creo que deberíamos descansar, ya todos se fueron a sus casas y el caso se encuentra en un punto muerto.

L quién había permanecido impávido, ladeo su cabeza mientras rozaba con el pulgar, sus dientes y labios, para mirarle como si fuera un animal de estudio o como si lo que acabase de decir fuera la tontería más grande del mundo.

\- Light-kun, fue quién pidió seguir siendo parte de la investigación, además Light-kun ahora no se encuentra esposado a mi, el es libre de irse en el momento en el que lo desee. Aun qué eso aumentaría mis dudas.

\- Ryuzaki, por favor, ¿No se supone que somos amigos y que ya habíamos aclarado este asunto? Prueba de eso, es el hecho que siga aquí, a tu lado intentando esclarecer la verdad sobre Kira, además no es sano. Tenemos pruebas y conjeturas, pero también necesitamos descansar.

Esto último lo dijo, de la misma manera en la que había venido hablando con L en el ultimo tiempo, casi rogándole para hacer algo, y aunque fuera la manera en la que se manejaba el hombre, para alguien como Light era una verdadera tortura tener que pedir por cada cosa, tener que transar sólo porqué el maldito no se daba por vencido, sólo porqué L se negaba a aceptar la grandeza de Kira. Reafirmándose, como la gran sombra que se cierne sobre el y su ideal.

Pasados unos segundos de silencio, en donde la paciencia de Light sólo era alimentada por su cansancio, L se puso de pie, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, para luego acortar la distancia que había entre el y Light, quien se había apoyado en la consola de mandos, cerca del teclado con el cansancio que evidentemente pesaba sobre su esbelta figura, pero que bajo ninguna circunstancia hacía mella en su imagen. Todo lo contrario a L.

\- Light-kun...

Fue L, quién comenzó esta vez, con una extraña luz en sus ojos, como quién aun reusa en abandonar algo que desea. Light quién se consolaba mentalmente en el vago deseo que aun se mantenía a flote sobre como sería la muerte de este hombre, decidió mirarle, dándose cuenta, o mejor dicho aceptando que L, a veces se sentía realmente mayor que si mismo y que más allá de su imagen, había algo oscuro e insondable, levemente amenazante en su espíritu, algo contra lo que no sabía como actuar.

\- Light-kun... Hay algo que he deseado hacer desde hace un tiempo, pero no sentía que fuera apropiado...

\- Ryuzaki, somos amigos, sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo.

\- Light-kun, es porqué somos amigos, como tu dices, que siento que no es adecuado, además es una idea que deseché, mientras estábamos esposados, porqué sentía que Light-kun no era esa clase de chico, pero mi opinión al respecto de esta última impresión ha cambiado en los últimos días.

\- Ryuzaki...

Dijo mientras siseaba por lo bajo, perdiendo la paciencia

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Light-kun... yo me pregunto, si... ¿Light-kun es virgen?

La pregunta cayó como agua fría, haciendo que se pusiera de pie frente a L. Sentía el rostro caliente, mientras que la ira se arrastraba por su garganta. Entre todas las personas de este mundo, es L, a quién le viene a importar su vida sexual. Este maldito, aún guardaba cartas bajo la manga.

\- Ryuzaki, no voy a responder a eso, porqué lo considero una falta de respeto hacía mi persona.

\- Light-kun, esa respuesta me reafirma mis porcentajes de sospecha sobre si eres Kira.

\- ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver mi vida sexual, con ser Kira?, ¿Es qué ya no tienes nada más que inventarte?, O es qué el gran L, se dio por vencido y trata de hostigar a la única persona que tiene cerca... Me sorprendes, cada día más y más.

Dicho esto, trato de mantener la compostura, pero este hombre se las arreglaba para sacar lo mejor de el, para atacarlo de todas las maneras posibles. Matarle en este momento, con sus propias manos, sería considerado defensa personal, si un juez se basara en las pruebas del acoso al que era sometido.

¿Qué otra cosa debía hacer para convencer a L, de qué no era Kira? ¿Chuparle el pene?, ¿Dejar que se lo metiera?, quería el hombre verle doblegado en todas las maneras conocidas, ¿Qué más quería de él? Ahora acaso tenía la loca teoría que un Dios no se doblega, qué alguien como Kira, no dejaría que nadie lo vulnerara... L era una maldita espina en su vida. Debía de asesinarle lo antes posible.

\- Light-kun, yo deseo ver como eres en la cama.

\- Ryuzaki, esto está yendo demasiado lejos, no sé que locas ideas tengas en mente, pero no seré parte de tus desesperados planes, para demostrar que soy alguien que realmente no soy.

Y dicho esto, se dispuso a salir de la estancia, pero antes de poder avanzar, sintió como una mano más grande que la suya se apoderaba de su muñeca y lo jalaba hacía si mismo. Era L, quién sin cambiar de expresión, lo tenía sujeto, con un férreo agarre, mientras mordisqueaba el pulgar de su otra mano.

\- Light-kun, sé que soné descortés, entonces lo diré de otra manera... Light-kun quisiera acompañarme a la que era nuestra habitación... para una última prueba.

\- ¡¿De qué mierda hablas?!, Suéltame, eres un desgraciado, abusas de la confianza que tenemos, o teníamos.

\- Yo siempre he dudado de la confianza que tiene Light-kun sobre mi, por eso quiero mi última prueba, antes de dejar ir a Light-kun.

\- ¡No sé de qué hablas, ni lo qué estás intentando, pero te recuerdo, que soy menor de edad y qué si me tocas irás a la cárcel!

\- Según las estadísticas, Light-kun, en Japón los adolescentes pierden la virginidad entre los 15-16 años, además algún acto de índole sexual, es más bien un tema vergonzoso, más no delictual. Japón es un país muy extraño.

Ahora si, lo había escuchado todo. Este hombre, el gran detective, también un hombre sin moral, había dado el último paso. Le hizo abiertamente una propuesta sexual a el, a Kira, al Dios del nuevo mundo. Excusándose en tantas tonterías, que no sabia ni como reaccionar.

Quería zafarse del agarre al que era sometido, pero conocía bastante bien la fuerza de L y de que, si, él pensó en la posibilidad de que Kira jamás se dejaría dominar, L también la debe de haber pensado, pero eso, no era razón para dejar que este tipo lo tocara, el solo hecho de pensar, que el hombre que tiene en frente, lo toque, que con sus huesudas manos, acaricie su entrepierna, y se disponga a tocar partes que nadie más ha visto, le suponía un asco tan grande que llegaba a ser desconocido, entonces basado en todo eso, no lograba entender, porqué su pene decía algo totalmente diferente y palpitaba tan fervientemente en sus pantalones, dejándolo al descubierto, porqué la erección que tenía en aquel momento, era demasiado evidente en sus pantalones de tela y sabía que el hombre en frente de el, se había percatado de ello.

Maldición.

Bajó la mirada avergonzado, pero lo hizo, sólo en un acto reflejo, su cuerpo no podía estarlo traicionando de esta forma y menos delante de L y sus insanas insinuaciones. Y en cualquier caso, qué persona sobre la tierra querría que este tipo le tocase, seguramente con sus manos frías y pegajosas. Debía de estar realmente cansado para que su cuerpo actuara así, ya que esto carecía de toda lógica. Tenía que zafar y lo más pronto posible.

\- Light-kun, la verdad es que entiendo que te sientas atacado, pero... mmh, no sé si sea tu cuerpo quién lo comprende, además pienso que Light-kun, siendo el Light-kun que yo conozco, no rechazaría la idea de probar su inocencia, además de adquirir nuevos conocimientos y más aún cuando la respuesta básica de su cuerpo le dice que siga adelante.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! Nuevos conocimientos, ¿Dices?, esto tiene que ser una puta broma, ahora le llamas nuevos conocimientos a las proposiciones indecorosas, ¡Maldito pervertido!. Y para que quede claro, mi respuesta es NO, así que suéltame.

\- Pero Light-kun, es de madrugada y estás cansado...

\- Tomaré un taxi, ahora suéltame.

\- Además, Light-kun estás excitado...

\- No es de tu incumbencia.

\- Pero... ¿No es incómodo?

\- Ryuzaki a ti no tiene porqué importar, además ... es una reacción común a mi edad, un tema hormonal, así que ahora déjame ir. Y mañana no vendré, ya que soy libre, así como dices.

Acto seguido, se sacudió, la mano de L de su agarre, para ordenarse la ropa y pasar las manos por su rostro, en señal de la profunda frustración que le provocaba toda la escena vivida. Le parecía irreal lo que había vivido recién, hasta habría jurado que L no tenía esa clase de pensamientos, pero Ja!, qué clase de pensamientos tendría L, aparte de los de un puto sociópata.

Pero, antes de que se diera cuenta, L dio un paso acortando la breve distancia que había entre ambos, quedando casi pegado a Light, acercando su rostro al del menor, con una expresión indescifrable.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Light-kun me obliga a hacer cosas como esta.

Y una vez más imponiendo su cuerpo, contra el de Light, lo acorralo hasta dejarlo contra la mesa en donde se encontraban trabajando recientemente. Se quedo muy pegado a el, impidiendo que se moviera y aprisionando sus caderas contra el borde, ante la espantada y furiosa mirada del menor, quién más que un chico acosado, parecía un animal a punto de atacar. A L esto le parecía de lo más interesante, jamás había visto esa expresión en el chico y sentía que si seguía avanzando iba a descubrir más y más cosas y eso lo emocionaba mucho. Ya que, debido a los incidentes recientes, habían llevado el rumbo de la investigación por aguas turbulentas y lo habían forzado a ir en contra su instinto y eso lo había mantenido disgustado, pero esto, esto era como un enorme pastel de crema y fresas, y a medida que lo pensaba más se daba cuenta que era posible que fuera lo más delicioso que probara en la vida y eso lo impulsaba hacer lo que siempre hacía, es decir, obtener lo que desea a cualquier costo.

\- Maldito Ryuzaki, ¡Suéltame!, ¡Voy a gritar!

\- SI a Light-kun le "gusta" gritar, puede hacerlo.

Y sin más preámbulo, L puso una de sus piernas entre las de Light, haciendo forzosamente que este las separase, dejando muy expuesta su erección, que palpitaba contra la ya muy apretada tela de su pantalón. Luego, de un breve silencio, en dónde se podían escuchar las respiraciones, antinaturalmente calmabas de ambos, L volvió a mordisquear su pulgar derecho, mirando fijamente a Light, quién aun no decía nada, pero que con cada segundo aumentaba más y más su sonrojo. L pensó que quizás esa mirada furibunda, era una máscara de algo más, ¿Pero de qué? ... lo medito tan rápido, que la solución lo hizo sonreír, porqué esto iba a ser entretenido.

Se quitó la mano de la boca, y aún con los dedos levemente empapados de saliva, hizo algo que, por la cara de Light, claramente no se esperaba. Acomodo aun más su pierna entre las del menor, obligándole a doblarse sobre la mesa que lo aprisionaba, dándole mayor notoriedad a su ya demasiado obvia erección, para luego, con el pulgar antes mencionado, comenzar a presionar el bulto, apretado por la tela. Partió desde el borde en dónde pudo deducir se encontraba el glande, haciendo especial énfasis en esa zona, y sintió el respingo repentino y la notable dureza del miembro en cuestión, y eso le alentó aún más a ver que ocurría, siguió presionando, pero ahora bajando hasta los testículos, mientras Light soltaba un suspiro contenido, por quizás cuanto tiempo, dando paso a una respiración extrañamente errática, una pelea entre la compostura y el placer.

\- Parece que a Light-kun le gusta esto.

\- Ya para... detente, porqué...- Balbuceó.

\- ¿Por qué?... acaso, después de solo un leve rose... Light-kun se va a venir, con los pantalones puestos... eso sería un desastre.

\- Bastardo, has ido muy lejos, te digo que p... Ahhh... ah...

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, debido a que L, presionó y acaricio con más fuerza el pene aprisionado de Light, quién sin ya poder aguantarlo más apoyo sus manos en los hombros de L, dejando caer su cuerpo hacia delante en un estado de encogimiento y temblor, casi rogando que parara, pero L no era un ser compasivo, esto tenía que ser de la manera en la que el quería que se hiciera y así iba a hacer.

\- Light-kun, creo qué la manera en la que te fuerzas a ti mismo a mantener una fachada que no existe, es una prueba irrefutable de que mis sospechas son ciertas...

\- Te digo, que te detengas...

Intentó empujar a L, pero las fuerzas ya no le acompañaban, el muy maldito, lo tenía agarrado, como se dice de dónde más duele. Su cerebro oscilaba entre un ruido blanco, que no lograba racionalizar y algo más, trataba que su rostro y su cuerpo actuaran como de costumbre, pero no le hacían caso, su boca decidió mantenerse abierta, y podía sentir como sus labios latían y se sentían calientes, y un leve hilo de saliva se quería escurrir.

No podía sentirse más humillado, pero su entrepierna gritaba por más, y un nudo bajo su ombligo, se apretaba más y más con los toques del dedo de L, sus pulmones gritaban por aire, parecía que estuviera en medio de una maratón, pero esto, esto no se sentía como otras ocasiones, no como cuando se masturbaba, aquí había un componente desconocido, algo a lo que no podía apostar y era esa la llave que abría la puerta hacía lo que lo hacía sucumbir, el ya no era quien dominaba su cuerpo, si no este maldito que tenía en frente, lo quería matar, lo quería matar aquí y ahora y dejar de tener que aguantarlo, pero no podía, su cuerpo ya no era suyo, y con cada respiración, se iba entregando más y más, además no iba a aceptar que en realidad era virgen, aunque eso fuera casi evidente, basado en su actual comportamiento y eso le molestaba tanto, era como si el gran Light Yagami, jamás hubiera tenido una oportunidad de tener una relación de ese tipo con alguien... como si jamás hubiera dominado a nadie...

Pero sus pensamientos, se disolvieron en la nada, cuando de repente sintió un tirón, su cuerpo se estremeció, su garganta se cerro, y su mente se disolvía entre algo que no reconocía, mientras su pene, dolía, dolía tanto, su espalda se arqueaba y con las manos estrujaba los hombros de L, para luego soltar un gemido ahogado, acompañado de lagrimas y un leve sollozo, como si su cuerpo, se rindiera ante sea lo que sea que sintiera y ya no fuera capaz de nada.

Mientras tanto L, quién luego del último intento de Light de separarse empujándolo o al menos intentándolo, decidió que debía demostrarle quién era quien hacía las pruebas en ese lugar, además de la deliciosa sensación de tenerlo a su merced, sin que pudiera contenerse, comenzó a masajear con más fuerza, con mayor detalle, ahora usando todos sus dedos y aplastando con la palma de su mano, como si estuviera practicando una cirugía muy difícil, como si fuera a separar cada nervio, músculo y tejido, lo tocaba, como si quisiera conocerlo a fondo, como si sólo eso existiera. Estaba tan pendiente de su menester que no era capaz de notar su propia respiración que rozaba sus labios entreabiertos y menos del creciente pulso que se erguía entre sus holgados jeans. Pero su concentración se perdió al sentir el cuerpo de Light erguirse sobre la mesa, levanto la mirada y lo vio, vio la cosa más intrigante del mundo, vio como Light Yagami, su supuesto amigo y principal sospechoso del asesinato de miles, se quebraba en placer, sintió la presión sobre sus hombros a causa de las manos del otro chico, mientras veía que el rostro de su amigo se enrojecía más y más y su boca abierta soltaba un quejido contenido acompañado de un sollozo que hizo que sus ojos se inundaran de lagrimas, que inmediatamente corrieron sobre sus muy sonrojadas mejillas y hacían que su mirada se perdiera en algún punto perdido detrás de el. L jamás había visto venirse a nadie, no de esa manera, y eso le llenaba de un sentimiento que no lograba explicar del todo, pero sabía que quería más de esto, que esta supuesta prueba había evolucionado a algo mucho más profundo y no se iba a detener, iba a conseguir más.

L se separó de Light lo suficiente para no estar pegados el uno al otro, luego miro su mano derecha y noto algo que no estaba allí. Estaba húmeda, había olvidado lo que ocurría luego del orgasmo, claro, el semen. Estaba ahí como una mancha en los prístinos pantalones de Light, una mancha bastante evidente, sobre su miembro ahora menguante.

\- Light-kun...

Habló L, haciendo que la mirada desenfocada de Light, se posara en su rostro.

\- Light-kun, creo que así no podrás irte a casa.

\- Mm... ¿Qué quieres decir...?

La mirada de Light aún contenía el tenue brillo de lo que había ocurrido, y por su expresión y respuesta, aún no se recuperaba de su reciente orgasmo, pasados unos segundos, abrió bien los ojos y volvió a un estado de alerta, para mirar horrorizado la mano de L y ver sus pantalones ahora manchados de su propio semen, y dar paso una expresión furiosa.

\- ¡¿Qué me has hecho, maldito bastardo?!

\- Light-kun, lo disfruto, hasta las cámaras podrían decir que fue algo placentero, las cámaras, yo y los pantalones de Light-kun.

\- Tu me has tocado... tu...

\- Light-kun, creo que la mesa donde estás sentado, no debe ser el lugar más cómodo para seguir con nuestra charla.

Dicho eso, L retrocedió un par de pasos teniendo una mejor vista de Light, quién estaba sentado prácticamente sobre la mesa, con las piernas bien separadas, los pantalones manchados, su camisa desfajada y el cabello revuelto, debido al movimiento brusco que había realizado anteriormente.

De un movimiento brusco, se bajo de la mesa, pero sus cálculos estuvieron mal, porqué sus piernas se sentían como hilo, inestables y tambaleantes, su mente ahora racional gritaba una sola cosa. El puto L lo había dejado en ese estado y no podía hacerlo pagar. Pensaba en qué decir, cuando el depravado se pronunció una vez más.

\- Debido a Light-kun no puede ir a la calle con los pantalones en ese estado y más aún todavía bajo la respuesta fisiológica de haber sufrido un orgasmo de esa magnitud, me temo que deberá quedarse.

\- ¡Eso es lo que tu crees!-

Vociferó, dando un paso hacía adelante y fallando lastimosamente, haciendo que sus piernas cedieran, cayendo de bruces en frente de L, quedando de rodillas ante el, pudiendo notar el bulto, en los muy holgados pantalones del detective. Esto era todo lo que faltaba... ahora, se la podía chupar si ya estaban en posición. ¡Ja! y salir con algo de su ya rota dignidad de aquí, pero el era Light Yagami, y no se iba a dejar amedrentar por este hijo de puta, esta se la iba a devolver, y ahora tenía una oportunidad.

\- Esta bien, por esta noche me quedo.

\- Me parece perfecto Light-kun.

* * *

La habitación estaba en la misma penumbra que recordaba de ella, como si fuera innecesaria la luz, como si eso estuviera de más. La única luz que se filtraba era a través de los enormes ventanales que daban una extraña vista aérea de Tokio, como si fuera una fotografía de alta calidad, que se opacaba por el aire acondicionado, que hacía que las ventanas se empañaran, cubriendo la mitad de la imagen y hacía que de repente todo se volviera tan raro y viciado, como si la madrugada se tragara la habitación, como si fuera tan sencillo ser devorado, porqué nada hacía parecer que lo que allí sucediera, fuera importante o que cambiara el flujo de la vida, como si fuera solo un susurro que si no fuera escuchado se perdería en la eternidad.

L, fue el primero en entrar, miro el ventanal, como si alguien los estuviera observando, pero no corrió las cortinas, avanzó y se quedo parado al lado de la entrada del baño y a un costado de la cama, mirando detenidamente a Light, quién aun estaba de pie en el dintel de la puerta. Ambos lucían una expresión viciada, como quienes están a punto de ir a pelear con una enorme bestia, pero aún así manteniendo todo la valentía y estupidez que los había arrojado a esto.

Light decidió avanzar, pero se detuvo al otro lado de la cama, para luego sentarse y darle la espalda a L, quien en ningún momento le quitó los ojos de encima.

Light veía como en una película vieja, todo lo que había ocurrido hace un rato en el cuarto de trabajo. Parecía lejano y extraño, casi irreal, algo que no le había ocurrido a él, pero al mirar sus pantalones, se daba cuenta que era demasiado real, tanto que era doloroso. No se explicaba bien, porqué había aceptado este estúpido reto, uno que tenía como medio, una relación de índole sexual, entre él y su archienemigo, ya ni siquiera pensaba en el como rival, le era imposible. L era su enemigo, desde el momento en el que lo toco, se había extinguido cualquier simpatía que quizás pudo sentir, pero aún así, su cuerpo completo palpitaba y rogaba por más, algo que era tan retorcido, que le provocaban nauseas; algo que le había hecho L.

Intentaba también, dejar de sentirse tan asfixiado por lo que había ocurrido, pero no lo lograba, quería pensar en un plan en donde salir victorioso de esto, en derrotar a L, ya le importaba poco lo que el detective pensara o dejara de pensar, no quería sentir la vulnerabilidad que tenía pegada a los huesos en ese momento y que lo carcomía. Quería ser el quién lo sometiera, quién le provocará esta insatisfacción entre su mente y su cuerpo, entre su vida y sus ideales, quería demostrarle a L, que no podía ganar, qué era el quién saldría victorioso.

Apretaba los puños contra su pantalón de tela, y sabía que estaba a punto de perderse en algo, que L se llevaría algo a lo que no le había dado importancia, pero que ahora quería mantener, aunque sabía bien, que esa no era una opción. Estaba entre todo ese huracán de aprehensiones, cuando sintió la voz del detective, lo que provocó que levantara la vista, pero aún así no se volteara a verlo, porque sabía que las luces nocturnas de Tokio iluminarían su silueta y lo volverían real.

-Light-kun, aún no se recupera de su orgasmo, quizás... deberíamos esperar un rato, aún que he leído que no sería conveniente perder la excitación inicial, que lo hace todo más... sencillo. Además, creo que le llaman juego previo...

Dijo poniendo una expresión despistada, pero en sus ojos reptaba un oscuro deseo que aguardaba para atacar.

-Podrías Ryuzaki, simplemente callarte, o no decirlo de esa forma, lo hace todo aún más extraño e incomodo.

-Pero Light-kun, darle nombre a las cosas, es algo necesario, o preferiría, que usará eufemismos como que después de que Light kun se 'viniera' o se 'corriera'...

-Por favor, sólo cállate... además, no logro imaginar qué se supone que vamos a hacer y... por favor no te hagas el idiota Ryuzaki, sabes a qué me refiero.

Light se revolvió aún más el cabello, estaba agotado y ahora sin pensarlo demasiado iba a tener sexo con alguien, para quién sólo tenía sentimientos de odio.

De repente sintió como la cama se movía levemente, alzo la vista para enfocar su vista en el espejo que tenía delante y ver a L, quien se cernía detrás de el, como una imagen difusa, como siempre avanzando de manera extraña, hasta quedar muy cerca.

-Yo pienso que Light-kun debería simplemente hacer lo que sintiera, aunque esto fuera en contra de sus principios, pero la verdad ...

Light se volteo a mirar a L, quién estaba sentado sobre la cama de la misma manera en la que lo había visto desde que lo conoce, encogido y con el pulgar en la boca.

-¿ La verdad qué, Ryuzaki?

Y acercándose más a Light, tan cerca como para quedar a la altura del lóbulo de su oreja, le susurró.

-La verdad Light-kun, es que extrañamente, yo tampoco termino de comprender esto, además creo que esto se ha transformado un poco y tampoco sé muy bien el como podríamos proceder.

Light volvía a sentir una presión desconocida, que se instalaba en su cuerpo, más la sensación del rose de la respiración del detective en su cuello y su aroma a dulces, todo lo tenía extrañamente extasiado, pero no quería pensar en nada, cerró los ojos, pero la respiración seguía ahí, serpenteando entre sus cabellos, lo tenía tan cerca, sabía que L estaba allí, a sólo unos malditos centímetros de su propia piel. Sus manos comenzaron a sentir un cosquilleo y el aire se enrarecía en sus pulmones, y el ruido blanco de antes se hacía presente y todo se volvía un remolino de nada.

Entonces lo hizo, se volteo hacía el detective y con sus manos tomo ambos costados de su rostro, no sabía bien que mirar, si su nariz, sus ojos o su maldita boca, la que provocaba todo esto, en un acto reflejo se humedeció los labios y tomo los de L, y comenzó a besarle, como si fuera algo que le devolvería la vida que estaba por perder, porqué era una mezcla de desesperación, de pasión y sobretodo de dominio, quería poseerlo, como, ya no le importaba, pero lo quería, su cuerpo le gritaba que lo quería, que quería lo que este le había dado, y que no le importaba nada más. Sólo quería esto, aquí y ahora.

L, se sintió confuso por un par de segundos, al sentir los suaves labios de Light contra los suyos, esta acción del menor, lo tomo desprevenido, estaba tan concentrado en que su cuerpo no atacara como un animal rabioso y en dejar de ver a Light como una presa y por sobretodo de apaciguar el dolor palpitante en su entre pierna, que no comprendió, cuando fue tomado por el rostro y menos aún cuando le fue dedicada una mirada afiebrada y nada clara, para luego ser besado de la manera en la que lo estaba siendo, pero cuando la lengua de Light, comenzó a explorar su boca, su cordura salto desde el mismo piso en el que se hallaban y se despedazo en el vacío, porque dejo de pensar y comenzó a sentir, algo que sabía era nada sano, pero ya no le importaba.

L quería aire, pero quería más de Light. Deslizó una sus manos por el costado de este y con la otra se apoyó en su hombro, para en un movimiento rápido tumbarlo en la cama y poder tener mayor control sobre el. Paso una pierna sobre el menor y quedo a hojarcadas sobre el, sin interrumpir el beso, que se volvía con cada segundo más y más intenso. Sus manos comenzaron a revolotear sobre el pecho de Light, a desabotonar su camisa descuidadamente, mientras Light buscaba y toqueteaba su abdomen, sus caderas y su trasero. A L los toques de Light hacían que se perdiera más en esta exquisita sensación que no podía comparar con nada y le causaba la necesidad de saber más, lo ansiaba.

Siguió desabotonando a ciegas la fina camisa de Light, hasta completar la misión, palpaba con las manos el pecho de Light, hasta encontrar un punto sensible, esto lo supo al ver dar un respingo a este. L sonrió, había encontrado el camino hacía el tesoro.

Como si estuviera tanteando una fresa fresca, comenzó a peñiscar los pezones de Light, a sobarlos y tirar de ellos, y despegándose del beso que estaban teniendo, fijo su mirada en el rostro de Light, quién había dejado quietas sus manos y con los ojos cerrados se revolvía sobre las mantas y suaves gemidos se escapaban de sus labios. Decidió presionar más y sintió como el miembro de Light se hacía más y más duro y rozaba el suyo. Esto era simplemente maravilloso, ver como su rival, se mostraba, como era, descubrir al verdadero Light Yagami, pero mejor aún, someter a Light, eso era lo que más le excitaba y no se iba a detener.

Bajo las manos por el abdomen de Light hasta llegar al broche de sus pantalones, hábilmente desabrochó, el botón y luego el cierre, procurando rozar lo máximo posible el miembro prisionero, logrando que Light se retorciera aun más en la cama.

Con la punta de los dedos tomo la pretina del pantalón junto a la de los blancos boxer del chico y halo hacía abajo de un solo golpe para luego liberar lo que estaba buscando.

Lo que veía era de lejos la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, tenía ante el a Light Yagami, semidesnudo y rebosante de placer, esperando a ser devorado y es lo que iba a hacer.

Se abalanzó sobre el hasta cubrir con su cuerpo el del menor, lo beso de la forma más lasciva posible, lo hacía gritar de placer, el sentía que iba a gritar de placer, bajó la mano hasta el pene de Light, que palpitaba libre y comenzó a masajear, mientras la espalda de Light se arqueaba de placer y retorcía con las blancas manos las sabanas de seda sobre las que se encontraban.

L quería más, Light quería más, era algo que jamás habían sentido, al menos no de esa forma. No sabían que era posible desear más.

Light sentía solo calor, calor que brotaba por todo su cuerpo, las manos de L lo estaban volviendo loco y la cordura la había perdido hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Exploraba con sus manos el cuerpo del otro, sentía sus formas, sentía su piel, necesitaba más, sus manos llegaron a su trasero y decidió que era la sensación más maravillosa de la galaxia, la manera en la que era capaz de tocar, de sentir, de estrujarlo, mientras su boca estaba llena del otro, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban.

L, estaba extasiado e iba a dar el siguiente paso, estiro una de sus manos buscando algo, bueno, si bien había tenido la idea de tener relaciones, jamás la había materializado, por lo cual tampoco estaba preparado, debía de encontrar algo, pero ese algo no estaba por ningún lado, entonces una idea se le ocurrió.

Miro a Light quién ahora jadeaba por aire más y más, era un precioso desastre, quién diría que el menor, con lo compuesto y recatado que era, fuese capaz de semejante espectáculo.

Se acercó más a Light, tomo uno de sus hombros y de un solo movimiento le volteo sobre la cama, dejándolo boca abajo y bastante confuso. Tenía la camisa abierta y se le escurría entre los hombros y sus pantalones llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos, dejando al descubierto, su blanco, redondo y firme trasero. Si la vista frontal era espectacular, la posterior, no tenía nada que envidiarle. L se humedecía los labios ante lo que tenía en frente.

Light por su parte estaba algo confuso y aturdido por la ola de placer de la cual fue víctima hace un momento, ahora extrañamente tenía el rostro enterrado en una muy cómoda y conocida almohada. ¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿L lo había volteado, pero para qué?, pero su veloz cerebro le dio su anhelada respuesta, por lo cual trato de levantarse, apoyando sus manos y levantando su torso, además de tratar de subirse los pantalones, estaba demasiado indefenso y se suponía que era el quién iba a dominar, al parecer se estaba equivocando. Iba a protestar cuando sintió nuevamente el peso de L sobre si, además de jalarle nuevamente los pantalones ahora hasta las rodillas. En un intento por volver a levantarse, se trató de encoger, pero el agarre de L no le dejaba levantar los hombros, y para su terrible suerte, lo único que pudo levantar fue su ya demasiado expuesto trasero, era como servirse así mismo en bandeja a L. Iba a protestar, pero los besos que L le daba en los hombros y la nuca lo volvían a perder, hasta que sintió como los dedos de L se deslizaban dentro de su boca, entraban y salían, mientras la otra mano del detective masajeaba sus testículos, no podía pensar nuevamente, y eso que sabía que su trasero aún seguía levantado. L dejó en paz su entrepierna, para luego darle una sonora nalgada, que llamo toda su atención, iba a protestar, pero extrañamente, fue una nueva forma de placer. Lo que qué le faltaba L ahora lo volvía masoquista, pero no podía negar que le hubiera gustado.

Llamó a Light-kun, acercando sus febriles labios a su oreja, mientras el menor se retorcía debajo de él, pero logrando lo esperado, que Light le mirase, con los ojos vidriosos y confundidos. Era el momento perfecto, aún tenía los dedos húmedos con la saliva de Light, así que bajo la mano, todo con suavidad su trasero y busco entre sus nalgas, y presionó. Sabía que no era la manera más idónea de hacerlo y que la saliva tampoco era lo mejor, pero era lo que tenía a mano y que fuese la misma saliva de Light le agregaba un toqué perverso.

Light sintió algo en su trasero, algo estaba presionando para entrar, y le dolía, mir lo supo, era uno de los dedos que acaba de lamer, que ahora presionaba furtivamente contra su ano, era la sensación más incómoda que hubiera sentido antes. Dio un alarido cuando L logro entrar, y hurgar dentro de el, esto ya había dejado de gustarle e iba a protestar. Se revolvía debajo del agarre de L, pero este no le dejaba moverse.

-Light-kun debe quedarse quieto, esto solo durará un momento.

-Suéltame Ryuzaki, esto es incómodo, me duele.

-Acaso a Light-kun, jamás le pusieron un supositorio o le tomaron la temperatura rectal?

Y L lo miraba nuevamente con su inexpresivas facciones. Light quería matarlo, el velo de placer estaba desapareciendo, además de sentir los dedos huesudos de L en su trasero y era francamente humillante, y como siempre estaba hablando cosas que no venían al caso.

-Light kun, entonces supongo que jamás ha tenido un examen de próstata.

-Ryuzaki, eres un desgraciado –

Y ya había perdido los estribos, pero el dedo lo estaba sometiendo, el gran dios del nuevo mundo siendo violentado por el dedo del famoso detective, esto era material irrisorio en cualquier ámbito.

-Entonces ¿Nunca nada ha entrado el lugar que ahora estoy tocando?

-Ryuzaki, cállate, y no tengo la edad suficiente para un examen de próstata. Ahora saca tus dedos, me siento violado.

-Light-kun, yo pensaba que en Japón era común aplicarles supositorios a los niños…

-Ryuzaki yo no soy un niño y lo que sea que me dieran cuando niño, no te importa y esto ya no tiene sentido.

Y en un gesto brusco trató de zafarse. Pero L sin darle tiempo de contratacar empujo hasta el fondo sin importarle el grito de dolor de Light. Comenzó a abrir y cerrar ambos dedos, solo logrando las protestas y sollozos del menor. Esto se podría considerar violación, pero necesitaba más, sabía que esto se iba a transformar en placer, sólo debía encontrar lo que buscaba entre las profundidades de Light, sabía que estaba allí.

Light trataba de ahogar sus gritos contra la almohada, el placer se había esfumado y solo sentía dolor, en un lugar dónde se suponía no debía de existir, no podía moverse y sentía los dedos de L buscando algo en sus entrañas, cuando de repente algo dentro de él exploto, una sensación brumosa y embriagadora le lleno por completo, el dolor seguía allí y era horrible, pero esta nueva sensación era diferente, era aún mayor que el placer que había sentido antes, esto era francamente fascinante, al punto de sus gritos de dolor se convirtieron en jadeos de placer, no lograba entenderlo.

L sabía que había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba, cuando toco ese lugar en particular supo que había ganado la batalla, que Light dejaría de luchar y ahora estaría completamente a su merced.

Sin dejar de masajear la próstata de Light se situó detrás de el, bajó sus propios pantalones y libero su propia erección, se inclinó y comenzó a besar el cuello de Light, sus hombros, su columna, dejando huellas rojas como flores sobre la blanca piel, hasta llegar a su trasero, retiro su mano y abrió sus nalgas, su entrada estaba enrojecida e irritada, era pequeña y hasta ahora completamente virgen, se inclinó hasta su trasero y lo besó, hasta llegar a su cometido, introdujo su lengua caliente y pudo saborear la sangre, comprendía porque Light sollozaba tanto, le había hecho daño, pero era para mejor o al menos su nublada y lujuriosa mente así se lo decía. Light sentía algo caliente y húmedo entrar en su trasero, no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo se movía solo, inclinando sus caderas en un vaivén acompasado que empujaba constantemente hacía aquello que le estaba otorgando placer. Quería más a pesar de su posición, a pesar del dolor.

L terminó el beso y se apoyó por completo, froto su pene contra el trasero de Light, contra sus tonificados muslos, la sensación era algo embriagador y apabullante, y ahora necesitaba más. Se inclinó hasta besarle el lóbulo izquierdo y comenzó a buscar su boca, hasta lograr que Light se voltease y lo besara, cerraron los ojos y se fundieron en un beso desesperado y ardiente. L aprovecho el momento y tomó las caderas de light, y separando una de sus nalgas presionó su pene contra la entrada, pequeña y rosada. Y de un solo toque se introdujo dentro de él.

Light sintió el peor dolor de todos, el beso se interrumpió y cerro de golpe la mandíbula, sentía que algo lo estaba partiendo en dos, era un dolor indescriptible, pero no se podía mover, tenía el cuerpo de L sobre el suyo, aprisionándole. Las lágrimas caían sobre la almohada, estaba totalmente sometido. No sabía si era el orgullo lo que más le dolía, más que su propio trasero. El maldito L lo había sometido y lo peor de todo es que lo estaba disfrutando. Este jueguito oscilante entre el dolor y el placer lo estaba enloqueciendo, era algo anormal, bueno, que se lo follaran por detrás tampoco era demasiado tradicional. Pero maldita sea, de repente recordaba todo, por qué estaban ahí, él era Kira, el Dios del nuevo mundo y había sido sometido por su archienemigo, esto tenía sabor a derrota y lo sabía, una placentera derrota, pero una derrota al fin.

Trató de moverse, de quitarse a L de encima, de hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero L tomó esta acción como permiso para continuar, es decir si Light kun, tenía fuerzas para pelear, tenía fuerzas para continuar.

L retomó el beso, contra las protestas de Light y atacaba su cuello lamiéndolo y provocándole escalofríos, mientras se acomodaba detrás de él y comenzaba a moverse, quería embestirlo con todo lo que tenía, pero sintió que posiblemente era lo menos adecuado, no después de los sollozos que juró escuchar y que no eran de placer.

Light solo lograba frotarse contra la cama, lo cual también era placentero, las sabanas de seda le proporcionaban un toque celestial contra su pene, erecto y palpitante, que rogaba por atención, atención que no estaba recibiendo, también era doloroso. Deslizó una mano hasta su pene y comenzó a frotarlo, jamás pensó masturbarse mientras L se movía en su interior, nuevamente el entuerto entre el placer y el dolor se hacía presente, pero no podía evitarlo, comenzó a masajear, arriba y abajo, su trasero se levantaba, no sabía si para poder masturbarse mejor o para dejar que L se lo cogiera de manera más cómoda, la verdad ya no le importaba.

L al ver que Light se tocaba con tanto ímpetu, sintió un renovado calor subir por sus piernas, así que comenzó a moverse de manera más rápida, más violenta, sus huesudas caderas chocaban contra las firmes y blancas nalgas, que se enrojecían con cada empuje, tenía ganas de palmearlas, de ver como vibraban a su merced, en sus manos, con cada embestida.

Empujaba y empujaba, estaba prácticamente cabalgando sobre el menor, quién ahogaba sus gritos de placer contra la almohada y movía con mayor insistencia la mano sobre su pene, del cual se deslizaba un hilito de líquido transparente que iba a dar como una profusa mancha en las sabanas. Sin dudarlo más se irguió y con la mano izquierda tomo de manera firme la cadera de Light, mientras que con la otra comenzó a darle de palmadas, podía ver como su mano se marcaba contra la blanca piel, el sonido era encantador, los gemidos de Light con cada palmada se incrementaban, con cada embestida, estaban llegando a su punto culmine, todo se estaba difumando, L siguió empujando, ahora con ambas manos atraía las caderas del menor contra si mismo, mientras Light apretaba la almohada, dejando de lado su propia erección que vibraba y palpitaba, se estaban disolviendo en el placer.

Light ahogaba sus gritos, porque eran gritos, su garganta ardía, pero solo podía gritar, sentía sus entrañas llenas, su trasero dolía, pero el placer era más sublime, cada embestida, cada nalgada le conducía al cielo, ya no le importaba nada de lo que le importaba hace un momento.

L gemía, no sabía que podía gemir, pero lo hacía, era un sonido gutural que salía de su garganta, trataba de apoyarse, Light ahora estaba semi encogido acallando sus gritos, L sentía que iba a perder la razón, se apoyó contra la pared que daba a la cabecera de la cama y siguió empujando, empujo y empujo contra los contraídos músculos de Light, cuando de repente como un rayo, Light se contrajo, de tal manera que L sintió que podía ver el cielo, el dolor subió por su entrepierna, pero eso no le importaba, era sublime y maravilloso, dio un último y feroz empuje contra Light, en dónde su propia voz se fundió en un grito de placer y lujuria, grito que se entrelazo con el de Light, quién también había llegado a su clímax. Si hubieran sido una pareja normal, una que sintiera algo, el uno por el otro, hubiera sido la mayor muestra de amor, pero esto era solo una lucha por poder, y ninguno de los dos, podía decir a ciencia cierta quién había perdido o quien había ganado.

Light soltó la almohada y tomo airé, el corazón le cabalgaba en el pecho, se sentía liviano, y raramente feliz, algo se le contraía en el estómago. L por su parte se había desmoronado a un lado de Light, respirando con mucha fuerza, mientras su pene ahora lánguido había abandonado el trasero de su compañero, estaba un poco incrédulo de todo lo que había ocurrido, porque había sido increíble, y muy satisfactorio. El sexo nunca había sido un tema de discusión en su vida, lo de el era el placer mental, pero después de esto, se había replanteado toda su cadena de valores, hasta había estado tentado de

abrazar a Light y susurrarle algo, lo que fuera que se le ocurriese susurrarle, el post coito podía trastocar a la gente.

Light fue el primero en moverse, quería sentarse y quería hacer algo, lo que fuese, se sentía raro, se sentía lleno. Así que se deslizo desde su posición hasta el borde de la cama e intento ponerse de pie. Mala cosa, en cuanto sus piernas trataron de erguirse comenzaron a temblar, haciéndolo doblarse para apoyarse en la cama, se quitó los pantalones, que hasta ahora habían quedado relegados a sus tobillos, razón por la cual L había tenido tanto control.

Se miró de pies a cabeza y podía ver pequeños moretones en sus brazos, estómagos y piernas, el maldito de L no se había contenido, y el se lo había permitido. Su pene estaba empapado, y se sentía asqueado, era muy pulcro, esto le disgustaba, cuando sintió que desde su trasero se deslizaba algo, era una sensación asquerosa se miró entre las piernas y vio como un líquido rosado bajaba desde su trasero por sus piernas e iba a dar directamente a la alfombra, eso era semen… y ¿Sangre?, el maldito de L no solo se lo había follado prácticamente en cuatro patas, si no, que también le había rajado el maldito trasero, podía sentir el dolor proveniente de su ano, trato de tocarse, pero solo encontró más de la viscosa sustancia. Si el maldito le había pegado algo y si iba a necesitar sutura, tendría que ir a visitar un doctor, le tendrían que suturar el… ¿ano?. Iba a mata ya le valía todo lo demás.

L miraba a Light con un raro interés, el menor hacía caras, se tocaba el trasero y las manos, además lucia disgustado, iba a tener que llevarlo con alguien que lo revisara, una fisura anal podía ser algo peligroso, pero L iba a ser bueno, sentía que se lo debía ¿Y si se estaba enamorando?, se lo iba a plantear más tarde con la mente un poco más despejada.

-¿Light-kun se encuentra bien?, debería descansar un rato, es de madrugada, mañana podríamos no trabajar, podríamos excusarnos en que estamos investigando algo importante…

-Ryuzaki, ¿Me estás diciendo que le mintamos al equipo de trabajo porque acabamos de follar? Además no sé qué me hiciste, ¡Me duele!

-Light-kun no debería perder la calma, es algo normal el dolor, yo intuyo que Light-kun tiene una fisura anal…

-Tú maldito!, si sabías que estaba lastimado porqué continuaste?, ahora no puedo ir con un médico, ¿Qué le voy a decir? Que un tipo mayor que yo, que parece un ente me follo para demostrar que soy Kira?!, Mi padre se enterará y te va a matar, yo te voy a matar!.

-Creo que Light-kun debe tranquilizarse, porqué estoy seguro que fue una experiencia placentera para ambos, yo cuento con un equipo médico, de hecho yo mismo tengo la instrucción suficiente para atender a Light kun, si este se siente más cómodo.

-Estás loco si crees que dejaré que me toques de nuevo y además que ahora me digas que eres médico, ¿Me viste la cara de idiota? Me iré a duchar y sacarme esta porquería y me iré a casa y veré que hacer.

-Yo creo que Light-kun no debería moverse, si esta tan disgustado puedo pedirle a Watari que se limpie este lugar y le proporcione a Light kun los materiales necesarios para que se asee sin tener que hacer mayor esfuerzo.

-¡No vas a meter a Watari en esto!

-Watari vigila las cámaras de seguridad y estoy seguro que debe de haber inspeccionado la de ésta recamara.

Light miro furtivamente por todos lados y trato de cubrirse con la camisa, no podía creer que el anciano que hacía de niñera de L lo estuviese mirando, era algo parecido a una figura paterna. Light solo podía horrorizarse, ante tal pensamiento.

-Light-kun, debe calmarse y recostarse, no sería bueno si tuviese un accidente por lo precario de su estado, de hecho yo mismo me siento incapaz de levantarme en este momento, para Light kun debe ser peor.

-¡Ryuzaki, cállate!, no quiero saber nada más de ti, yo no soy Kira y te lo de demostré, me follaste hasta gritar, ahora déjame en paz, me siento sucio y me voy a limpiar y te puedes joder.

-Light-kun debería escucharme, además Light-kun también grito…

Light le dedico una mirada sucia y se dispuso a caminar hacía el cuarto de baño, pero así como se lo advirtió L, sus piernas fallaron y fue a dar de cara al piso en la peor de las posiciones, con las manos y rodillas apoyadas, quedando nuevamente en cuatro patas, mostrándole el trasero a L. Quería llorar de la rabia o reírse, o joderse, casi literalmente.

-¿Light-kun me está seduciendo?...

-Ryuzaki te voy a matar.

-El porcentaje de que Light kun sea Kira acaba de subir, me ha amenazado de muerte en tres ocasiones durante nuestra charla.

-Ryuzaki no me importa, ya no me importa, puedes creer lo que quieras, si después de esto sigues creyendo que soy Kira, bien por ti.

Trató de levantarse sin mucho éxito y de repente se acordó lo cansado que estaba, que estaba semidesnudo en una suite de un edificio a mitad de Tokyo. En un cuarto con las cortinas abiertas, se quería recostar en la alfombra y joderse, el maldito de L le había distorsionado la realidad, a él, a Kira, el Dios del nuevo mundo, que ahora era el Dios de la nada. Menos mal que no se la había mamado. Se miró las piernas y seguían pegajosas, embarradas del semen de L y de su propia sangre, decidió recostarse y quedarse ahí hasta sentirse mejor. Y urdir el plan definitivo para terminar con la peste de L y con su pene… el cual le había dado placer. Si, sobre todo con su pene. Cerro los ojos y trato de no pensar en el dolor palpitante de su trasero.

L seguía mirando curiosamente a Light, quien se había acurrucado después de no poder levantarse, el menor le había dedicado una mirada acusatoria entes de cerrar los ojos. Meditó un momento y decidió que no quería verlo dormir en el suelo, seguía planteándose eso del amor, aunque parecía unilateral o quizás Light kun tenía algún problema emocional y no podía identificar aparte del placer, lo que había sentido, aunque eso hacía que sus sospechas de que el fuera Kira fueran en ascenso. Decidió que no iba a pensar en eso y se paró sin hacer demasiado ruido, se quitó los pantalones, pero sin sacarse los calzoncillos. Le daba lo mismo el desastre en el que se había convertido la cama, simplemente estiro las mantas y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba Light, sus piernas también estaban algo acalambradas, pero había descansado lo suficiente. Se quedó mirando a Light, quien estaba echo un ovillo sobre la alfombra, se agacho y lo tomo en brazos, haciendo que Light se sorprendiera y comenzara a dar de golpes.

-Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame, te dije que no quiero nada contigo, no quiero ni que estés conmigo.

-Light-kun por favor, debe calmarse, solo quiero que esté más cómodo, no le tocaré mientras Light-kun esté descansando.

-Bájame, no te creo nada.

Pero a pesar de la pataleta de Light, L lo deposito casi con cariño sobre las mantas. Y recogiendo una de las mantas que estaba en el piso lo cubrió. Light lo seguía mirando feo, pero eso ya no importaba.

-No creas que por esto te estoy disculpando, en cuanto me sienta mejor, me iré.-

Y dicho eso se envolvió con la manta dándole la espalda a L, quién no había hecho ningún ruido desde que Light lo había increpado, lo cual era muy raro, así que abriendo un ojo se volteo a mirarle.

Seguía allí de pie encorvado mirándole con esa expresión indescifrable, ya estaba harto de esto, así que decidió que por hoy ya era suficiente, así que habló.

-Ryuzaki, te puedes acostar y dejar de mirarme de esa manera.

-Pensé que Light kun no me quería cerca.

-No lo quiero, pero me molesta más que estés allí.

Después de eso decidió que ya no quería saber más de L, así cerró los ojos y no los abrió, incluso cuando sintió el peso de L instalarse a su lado.

-Quiero que Light kun, sepa que fue una experiencia placentera y que debo replantear cosas sobre Light kun y Kira

-Que bien Ryuzaki, ahora espero, que las sospechas desaparezcas y por sobre todo, no me jodas más.

-Esta bien, Light kun ahora puede descansar.

-Gracias.

-Light kun…?

-Qué mierda quieres ahora?

-Mañana revisaré tu fisura anal y prometo que no dolerá.

-Ryuzaki… muérete.

Fin.

 **Notas:** No sé porqué publico esto, no se nada de nada. Pido perdón.

Gracias a BlackSolaris, por leer y arreglar esto, sea lo que sea.

SpaceSonic.


End file.
